As You Wish!
by abiirosee
Summary: AU. Years ago, Kiettisuk Sripuy was imprisoned in a lamp as a genie. Emil Steilsson, a second year psyche student, accidentally stumbles upon the lamp and finds himself in the middle of what seems like a bad fairy tale. IceThai. T.
1. The History of the Lamp

As You Wish

**Prologue**  
_The History of the Lamp_

Many years ago, there was a kind and generous man from the ancient land of Siam. He worked closely with the royals, yet he always gave what he could to the poor. His name was Kiettisuk Sripuy.

He was handsome; with black hair that wasn't too dark, but yet wasn't too light in color that it could be considered gray. He had rich, gold eyes like the riches he had and shared with others, framed by glasses. He was tall and well-built, something the ladies favored.

Yet, he never seemed to be interested in finding a lifelong partner. He spent his time traveling and meeting new people. He spent most of his times in the land of Greecia. He stayed with a young, pregnant woman named Athena, who had curly brown hair and hazelnut colored eyes.

Her husband, the former ruler of Greecia, had long since died in war, leaving her and her unborn baby alone; so the kind Siamese man often gave her money and supplies needed for the child. "How can I ever repay you?" Athena asked, grasping his hands as she sat perched in a chair.

"You do not need too," Kiettisuk smiled, his personality lighting up the room.

However, Greecia was at war with a neighboring empire called Ottoman at the time. A cruel man named Sadik Adnan, said to be a witch doctor – forever young and magical – was able to help aid in the capture of Greecia.

Kiettisuk traveled on a short notice to go to the ruined land and rescue Athena. He was stopped as he entered their home, finding the heavily pregnant Greek woman tied to a chair, Sadik hovering over her. "So, you are the kindest man in the world?" he questioned.

The Siamese man glared, but said nothing.

"Let her go," he said sternly. "You would be no better than a monster if you killed the beloved queen and her unborn baby."

"I am not concerned with what the Greek people think of me."Laughing, he ran the knife over her stomach, but did not cut. Athena held completely still.

"I will make you a deal," Kiettisuk said. "If you let her live and let me take the child, I will give you all the money and possessions I have."

Sadik accepted, and the masked Turk set up a meeting place. Eventually, Athena gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Kiettisuk met up with the tan male, who brought his female assistant, Isis, with them to care for the baby before the time being.

"Here," Kiettisuk said, throwing him the contract. "Now, the child."

Sadik laughed and began to chant, throwing a lamp onto the ground. A dark aurora surrounded Kiettisuk and he suddenly felt himself become cramped up in a cold, metallic place. "Lesson learned, child: do not _fuck_ with the Voodoo Man."

Picking up the lamp, Sadik commanded, "Isis, go and throw that child in the river."

"As you wish, sire," she bowed and stalked off, leaving Sadik and the golden lamp to their own devices.

"You can only be released…" he whispered. "If true love wishes you to be." He laughed hysterically, as no one would be _that_ selfless. "And if that ever happens, I look forward to meeting again."

And thus, this is how Kiettisuk Sripuy became a genie in a lamp.

* * *

_A new fic, inspired by Aladdin somewhat. I know, I should work on DUTG, but I've had inspirations for so many other things, and this idea was too good to pass up. I also have two other fic ideas in the making, so we'll see where I go with writing as of now.  
_

_A lot of this is fantasy (kind of) and my own AU. None of this is historical in any sense, so I have my excuses for various things._

_Anyway, Kiettisuk is Thailand, Sadik is Turkey, Athena is Mama Greece, and Isis is Mama Egypt. And the unnamed baby is Heracles._

_Enjoy~!_

_**Adios~!**__  
Darlene :)_


	2. World's Best Present

As You Wish

**Chapter 1**  
_World's Best Present_

Sitting in the plastic chair, he leaned over his paper and looked up at the clock. "And I was like 'No way!' and he was all 'Oh yeah...' and then I was like 'OMG!'" The blond male next to him sent an odd glance at the silver haired boy, lime green eyes filled with curiosity.

"Are you listening to me, Emil? I was totally in the middle of an awesome story and you kind of are just sitting there, like, no reacting."

Even after two years in the same classes together, Emil could not believe that the Polish boy hadn't caught on to the fact his "totally awesome stories" were not as awesome as he said.

"Sorry, I'm trying to finish this paper," he sighed, deciding he'd rather die than tell his table-mate that he wasn't even remotely interested. "Won't happen again, Feliks."

Feliks whined, "You said that last time!"

Feliks wasn't as dumb as he appeared, and Emil had obviously caught onto this, as the ditzy Pole was a three year psychology student. "I really promise this time." He ran his tongue over his dry lips.

"You're lying!" Feliks pulled out four sheets of paper from his frilly folder, glancing at the neatly written words. "Liars tend to have their own little signal that gives them away when they lie."

Crossing his arms, the younger teen's violet eyes narrowed. "Yeah?"

"You lick your lips when you lie." Emil flushed and turned away. "I noticed that when you said you really liked Erika."

"I did." He subconsciously licked his lips and Feliks laughed. Emil became overly flustered and looked away. "Okay, so what's your tick, Mr. Know-It-All?"

"Toris says that I twirl a strand of my hair when I lie." Shrugging, the Polish man smiled and looked up at the clock. "But at least I'm not like him. He literally gnaws his fingernails off! It's so, like, sick!"

The bell rang and the two collected their items. "So, what do you do now, since Raivis moved out...?" Pushing through the sea of students, the two males made their way to the cafeteria, the Pole starting a new, more casual conversation.

"Nothing, really. It's nice to have a room to myself." Picking up a water bottle and a bag of chips, the Icelander sighed. "It was for the best. Raivis did need supervision in his sleep. His nightmares and sleepwalking got worse as the year went on."

"Toris says that he's doing a lot better." The blond took and apple and rubbed it against the fabric of his white v-neck. "Anyway, I'm going to head off to the library. I'll see you around, okay?"

"See ya, Feliks." Popping the bag open, Emil began to walk off, glancing at his watch. Sighing, he walked back to his dorm room, halfway across the campus.

* * *

"Guess who's back from Egypt!" The door flew open and the young male hopped onto the empty bed, watching the Icelander roll his eyes and remove his earbuds. "Awh, come on, Emil! You totally missed me."

Emil had somehow become good friends with the sandy blond haired teen with ocean-blue eyes. His name was Peter Kirkland, and he came to the university to study archeology. "Did you bring me something?" he jokingly asked, tossing his books onto the floor and smiling at the younger male.

"Actually," he hummed, digging through the bag, filled with wrapped presents like Santa Clause. "I brought back a little something for all my friends…" He checked the tag on five different ones before pulling out a small box, wrapped in blue. "It was just screaming your name. I don't know…"

Cautiously opening the gift, he neatly peeled the wrapping paper away and set it onto the floor. He opened the box and quirked an eyebrow. "A… lamp?" his expression was confused. "Uh, thanks… it's really… pretty?"

"It's suppose to bring good luck and fortune," Peter explained, huffing. "There's a local legend dealing with it too and…"

"No, really," Emil ruffled his hair and laughed to himself. "I like it. But why is it so dirty?" Standing up, the young male sighed and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Well, I'll meet up with you guys later. Movies at Leon's tonight?" Setting the artifact down on the nightstand, Emil led Peter to the door.

"Of course! We have to celebrate me being back!" Laughing, Peter bid Emil farewell and left the Icelander to his own devices. The college sophomore sighed, returning to his paper, but looked up at lamp every now and then. He had spent a good hour and a half on the damn paper, having only written three words.

But the lamp was just bugging him. It was _completely_ covered in dirt, sand, and God knows what. It was driving him crazy. "Maybe if I just wipe it…" He reached for the lamp, but a loud knock interrupted his action.

"Yo! Emi! Hurry up! You know what night it is!"

An array of voiced were heard from outside the dorm room and he bit his lip. "Coming," he responded, grabbing his phone and wallet. Before heading out, he stole one more glance at the little lamp. Shaking his head, he left it in his room, untouched.

* * *

A tan, Egyptian male lurked in the hallways, listening as the group of boys passed by him. The blond one was rapidly talking about his trip to Egypt and of all the things he learned. The Asian with the thick eyebrows was listening, while the silver haired Nordic was in his own little world.

"Do you think he has the lamp?" a deep voice asked, whispering into his ear. The Egyptian turned on his heels, nodding.

"I can feel the energy," the man said. The shadowy figure laughed, stepping out to reveal his white mask to the dark haired witch doctor. "However, I do not think that we have to worry about him. He seems worthless."

"Peter Kirkland? Are you sure, Gupta?" The Egyptian nodded.

"Positive, my Lord." Gupta watched as the Turkish man paced. "Do not fret. We _will_ get the lamp back."

"And soon," the masked figure smirked. "He will be my eternal servant, granting all the wishes I want. You know what my first wish would be, Gupta?"

"I do not, my Lord."

"I will wish to rule the world!"

Cackling, the two males slowly slithered away. "This will be a piece of cake."

They didn't realize how wrong they were going to be.

* * *

_Really bad chapter one. Ew. No Thailand, because… well, Iceland's important too! But we have Sealand, Poland, Egypt, and, obviously we know who the masked figure is... tsk.  
_

_Anyway, next chapter… should be better._

_**Adios~!**__  
Darlene :)_


End file.
